


Gains and Losses

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [68]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technology changes the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gains and Losses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kol/gifts).



Robinton turned the pages of his book, looking past the neat rows of letters into a future he had never considered before. There was no doubt that Aivas had given them a great gift. Printing would mean the end of poorly copied histories, and parchments scraped for re-use without regard to what was being lost. But what would happen to the Teaching Songs now, and to the carefully tended memories of Harpers and Holders, so rich with traditions passed from ear to ear? With everything one needed to know within arms reach, who would ever need to remember anything else?


End file.
